Save Unagi
by aHideDiamond
Summary: #ANIMALIAChallenge . Mata hijau Isabel melebar seketika saat mendengar seseorang membarito dengan suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya. Segera mungkin ia menolehkan posisi tubuh dan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dua orang pemuda yang masing-masing bersurai hitam dan pirang gelap tengah berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan tatapan membunuh, memakai celemek dan membawa pisau.


**Save Unagi !**

 **By : aHideDiamond**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Drap! Drap! Drap!―suara langkah kaki yang amat cepat di ruang berbeda terdengar dari luar pintu dapur. Dua ikat rambut merah kecoklatan itu nampak tergesa melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin beriringan dengan gerakan tubuh yang membawanya. Tidak ada kelembutan yang terpampang pada wajahnya, selain kedua alis saling bertautan dan masam. Mata hijau yang blingsatan menatap objek tujuan berupa pintu dapur yang dengan tiga langkah kaki jenjangnya saja, ia bisa meraihnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa mempedulikan kondisi yang akan terjadi pada pintu itu nantinya, Isabel mendobraknya sekuat tenaga dengan bantuan bahu kecil miliknya,

"Hyaaah!,"

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat terpaksa hingga kunci gembok pun akan rampung dibuatnya. Isabel membantingkan kembali pintu, namun tidak berhasil menutup rapat. Kemudian kepala surai merahnya itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata hijau amat tajam, celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang dituju. Namun, tidak ada siapapun yang timbul batang hidungnya di sana. Sayang sekali, yang ada hanya peralatan dapur mengkilat yang tampak bersih, terpajang rapi dan kaku. Terlebih dahulu, ia mengatur posisinya agar berdiri tegak dan mengambil nafas yang sedari tadi berjalan secara abnormal dalam beberapa saat. Sedetik kemudian ia meringis kecil ketika beban yang tengah dibawanya malah semakin berat. Lantas, dengan penuh paksaan, gadis itu membantingkan bebannya ke lantai.

" _Aniki_!,"

Amarah yang tak terbendung menenggelamkan diri gadis itu dalam nafsu kecil yang tak terbendung pula, hingga ia spontan berteriak lancang dan lantai dapur yang tadinya bersih pun sebagian ubinnya menjadi kotor karena lumpur yang berasal dari sebuah ember kayu kecil―yang tak lain adalah beban yang sedari dibawanya.

" _Aniki_!"

Sekali lagi, Isabel mencoba untuk memastikan keberadaan orang yang dicari. Suaranya begitu keras hingga menggema di seluruh penjuru dapur. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar di indera pendengarannya hanya suara jarum penanda detik dan jam yang saling bersahutan.

Isabel mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya diatas lantai seakan mendengar lagu The Reluctant Heroes, sembari menyapu pandangan seluruh ruangan. Kakinya berhenti bergerak tatkala telinganya mendengar suara cidukan air yang berasal dari ember. Isabel memasang pandangannya, kemudian berjongkok, hendak menatap dari dekat.

Suara cidukan air kembali terdengar. Sesuatu muncul ke permukaan, seperti sirip ikan yang memanjang sampai ekor, tubuhnya berbentuk gilig memanjang langsing, dan kulit hitam licin berlendirnya mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu yang tergantung di atap dapur. Senyum Isabel pun mengembang seiring munculnya mata bulat dan mulut besar pada kepala tubuh seekor hewan yang membulat, mirip belut. Gadis itu amat bahagia melihat kondisi hewan yang sangat disayanginya kali ini masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti akan tetap baik-baik saja. Aku janji!", mata kirinya mengerling manis, tanpa hambatan.

"Tidak semudah itu kau lari dari kami, Anak Kecil!"

Mata hijau Isabel melebar seketika saat mendengar seseorang membarito dengan suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya. Segera mungkin ia menolehkan posisi tubuh dan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dua orang pemuda yang masing-masing bersurai hitam dan pirang gelap tengah berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan tatapan membunuh, memakai celemek dan membawa pisau.

Terlebih dahulu, Isabel meneguk salivanya, " _Aniki_?! Farlan?!,"

Farlan yang diketahui pemuda pembawa pisau, berperawakan jangkung, dan bersurai pirang gelap itu tersenyum sinis menyeramkan ketika Isabel menyebut namanya. Buru-buru Isabel mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda bersurai hitam bermimik datar. Mendadak, air muka Isabel berubah kembali menjadi masam,

" _Aniki_?! Dari mana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu, tahu!"

Sosok yang ditanya hanya menjawabnya dengan diam membuat Isabel semakin merasa kesal. Dan kekesalannya terhenti seketika saat sebilah pisau yang dibawa Farlan tertodong tepat di depan matanya.

"Tidak usah banyak cakap! Cepat berikan _Unagi_ itu pada kami! Kami lapar!", spontan, Farlan meraungkan amarahnya.

Kata-kata Farlan sepertinya jadi sengatan listrik bagi Isabel. Mendadak pula gadis itu makin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian meraih ember berisi seekor hewan mirip belut itu tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Air keruh pun kembali tertumpah karena tindakannya.

"Tidak―Tidak akan!"

Pemuda pirang itu membuang nafas, berusaha menenangkan emosi. Bahunya melonggar dan bilah pisau itu menurun seperti semula.

"Baiklah ... . Aku tawarkan beberapa kesempatan, kau berikan _Unagi_ itu atau ku pangkas rambutmu sampai botak?"

Kaki mungil Isabel bergerak, gadis itu mengambil jarak untuk mundur, "Kalau kau berani, lakukan saja!"

"Apa?!. Kau pikir aku tidak berani?!"

Bagai mendapat kesempatan emas, Farlan pun maju beberapa tindak kemudian menggenggam sebagian poni rambut Isabel hingga dahi sempitnya terlihat seluruhnya. Gadis itu tak peduli kala bilah pisau itu kembali terarah padanya. Isabel masih memasang mimik penuh amarah.

"Ya, silahkan!. Aku rela kehilangan rambutku hanya untuk ini!. Ku kira kau pecinta binatang―sama sepertiku, tapi ternyata bukan. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang manusia rakus yang tidak peduli keseimbangan alam. Cih!", Isabel berujar dengan percaya diri, tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

Farlan merasa heran sekaligus menjadi emosi karena Isabel telah berkata demikian. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat. Hingga iris abu-abu dan hijau tepat beradu pandangan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hei, Farlan yang bodoh!, asal kau tahu ya. Unagi yang kita punya satu-satunya ini sedang bertelur. Kita akan lebih lapar lagi jika memakannya sekarang."

"Dari mana kau tahu Unagi itu sedang bertelur, ha?"

Isabel meringis kecil kala Farlan menjambak rambut merahnya semakin kuat. Namun, nada bicaranya melemah, "Kulit punggungnya berubah, dari abu-abu menjadi hitam dan kulit perutnya juga berubah, dari putih biasa menjadi putih perak ... ."

Farlan melepas jambakan rambut Isabel dengan sangat keras hingga gadis itu mengerang, "Lalu, apa gunanya aku tahu semua itu?"

"Karena jika kita―jika kita membuatnya berkembang biak, Unagi tidak akan jadi hewan yang langka dan mahal."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sebelumnya Isabel menghela nafas dan merasa sedikit lega, "Kita mulai saja dengan mengalihkannya pada kolam yang bersih dan biarkan dia bertelur. Lalu, kita makan makanan lain.", ujar Isabel.

Si Lawan bicara pun berdiri mendengarnya. Farlan menggaruk kepala pirangnya tanpa gatal. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung, itu saja. Bingung mengenai apa yang harus ia makan hari ini. Setelah berpikir lebih jauh, mata Farlan melebar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Rivai, bagaiman―"

Isabel mengikuti arah pandang Farlan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah mengetahui salah satu teman mereka yang sejak tadi terdiam tidak ada disana. Ada rasa sesal yang mereka ekspresikan, mereka telah mengabaikan temannya karena perdebatan yang dirasa tidak begitu penting.

Farlan dan Isabel kembali terlonjak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki teratur yang memekakkan telinga. Muda - mudi itu memasang penglihatan mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya sosok yang mereka harapkan ada di ambang pintu tadi, muncul bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Raut wajahnya masih datar dengan mata gelap yang tajam, tapi kini tanpa celemek. Isabel dan Farlan spontan sunyi senyap.

Dua koin bernilai dua puluh _yen_ mendarat dengan mulus di tengah-tengah Farlan dan Isabel setelah Rivai melemparnya. Farlan dan Isabel menatap koin dan satu teman mereka yang aneh itu secara bergantian.

"Belilah cumi kering dengan itu dan pilih tempat yang bersih untuk _Unagi_ itu."

Pasang mata beriris hijau dan abu-abu itu melebar dengan kompak. Perawakan pendek itu kembali menghilang dari penglihatan mereka menuju ruang lain. Mendadak pula, Isabel membuka mulutnya lebar, ia amat bahagia. Sangat, sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, _Aniki_!."

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
